fight for a new future chapter one
by chibidreamer
Summary: ill put it up later just read it youll love it!


Remember its best to read the prologue first to get a better idea of the story, so please do so!  
  
Please e-mail me about my story sailor_pheonix_@hotmail.com or sign my g.book http:www.geocities.com/sailorscoutsgalaxy/  
  
(Authors note in this chapter Rini does gain her memories. I know in the prologue I said that their memories would be lost but I changed my mind. Also I am calling her Sailor Moon not Chibi Moon ok?)  
  
Chapter 1-Past Remembered for a moon star  
  
Fight for a new future  
  
Begin.........................................................  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Princess................................  
  
Princess...............................  
  
Rini Tsukino woke up with those words drumming in her head, she dismissed it though and didnt think anything of them. Rini sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her feet in her fluffy pink slippers, then she stood up.  
  
Rini walked to her bedroom door and reached for the handle she pulled it open and peeked out into the corrider. Good. Everybody had gone out. Her Mom and Dad were at work and the cleaner had already left. She yawned and stretched her arms and back. Then she walked into the bathroom, pulled on the light switch and brushed her teeth. When she had finished she walked back into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a light pink pair of shorts and a light pink v neck top. When Rini was dressed the doorbell rang.  
  
" Hang on Im Coming!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs to get the door. She checked her hair was ok in the mirror on the wall and pulled open the door.  
  
" Hello! Im here to pick up a parcel from your mother?" A lady with long blue hair said with a smile.  
  
Rini scratched her head and the lady noticed her blank expression.  
  
" Your mother said she would leave it in the kitchen. Could you get it for me?" The woman peered into the house. Rini nodded and walked to the kitchen, she noticed a large brown box on the side, picked it up and handed it over to the lady.  
  
" Thanks. Tell your mom I called ok?" And with that the cheery woman shut the door and left Rini standing there.  
  
How Can I do that if I dont know your name? Rini thought. She shrugged it off and turned around.  
  
"Hmmmmm What should I do?" Rini said aloud. Rini walked into the kitchen again and opened the fridge door.  
  
" Hmm?" Rini thought for a moment, then pulled out a carton of apple juice, taking a sip from the carton she shut the door and noticed a piece of paper stuck to it. " Whats this?" Rini pulled it off the fridge door and read it aloud.  
  
" Jobs for you to do Rini. One, Give Miss Jenkins her parcel when she arrives. Two take my washing to the laundrette I dont have time to wash it. Three Dont swig from the Carton!" After Rini had read number three she dropped the carton on the floor and it spilt.  
  
" Dam! How did she know I would do that?" Rini shrugged again and began mopping up the mess when the phone rang. "Now What?!!" She ran to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" Hi Rini!" Her mothers voice rang through her head.  
  
" Hi mom."  
  
" Has Miss Jenkins arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes and I gave her the parcel."  
  
" Good well I was just ringing to make sure you were out of bed. Now take my laundry."  
  
" Do I have to? Cant I just go out?"  
  
"Young Lady you will do as yuor told!"  
  
"Yes mom. Ok see you later"  
  
"Bye Rini."  
  
Rini put the phone down and went and fetched the laundry.  
  
It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue.  
  
Glad I put on my shorts. Rini thought.  
  
When Rini had got to the laundrettes and put in her money she sat down on a chair and began to read a magazine.  
  
After ten minutes had passed Rini noticed that it was suddenly very quiet and the weather was no longer warm infact Rini was freezing cold.  
  
" What the?!" Rini shouted as the laundrettes and the whole street began to shake.  
  
" Earthquake!" Someone outside shouted.  
  
" Earthquake?! Dam! What should I do?" Rini said aloud.  
  
Suddenly the roof began to cave in huge pieces of debris began falling. Rini screamed and ran to the door. But a piece of the roof fell and blocked the door shut.  
  
Im trapped alone in the laundrettes and the roofs caving in!  
  
" Help Me!" She shouted. The roof was still falling down and a piece of it was about to land on Rini. She screamed and to anyone looking a pink crescent moon could be seen on her forehead. Her scream rung threw her own ears, A bright white light blinded her. Suddenly all went dark.............................................  
  
  
  
Rinis eyes slowly opened to darkness.  
  
Where am I? Rini notices she was lying on the floor her top had ripped slightly and she had a cut on her leg.  
  
What happened? Rini heard a noise.  
  
" Whos there?" She said to the darkness. Again she heard a noise. She stood up and looked franticially around.  
  
"Hello Sailor Moon." A voice spoke. Rini screamed and looked around. She couldnt see anybody. She looked down and in the darkness a golden crescent moon shone.  
  
" Dont be frightened Sailor Moon." Rini stared at the moon and spoke.  
  
" Who is this Sailor Moon? Where am I and show yourself to me!" Rini shouted.  
  
Suddenly some of the darkness faded and a grey/black cat could be soon. The cat was not a kitten but it wasnt very old, it had the golden glowing crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
" Why you are Sailor Moon. And we are here in the laundrettes, of course time has temporarily stopped but you are still here." The cat sat back on its back legs and stared at Rini.  
  
" Wah!" Rini gasped and stepped back. " Cats dont talk. And what do you mean I am Sailor Moon and times frozen? I think you are mistaken I'm Rini an ordinary kid doing some laundry."  
  
" You always were akward Sailor Moon. I know you are Rini thats your true name but I cant go around calling you that in front of people and this cat talks. My name is Diana. I am looking for the Sailor Senshi."  
  
" Sailor Senshi........?" Rini said  
  
Something familiar about the name Diana and the words Sailor Senshi. (AN by the way anything in italics is either the characters thoughts or dream sequance etc)  
  
" Yes Sailor Senshi and you are one of them. Sailor Moon, protecter and champion of love and justice leader of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
" Me? Sailor Moon?" Rini said she laughed. "This is some wiered dream. Haha Im ready to wake up now." Rini laughed.  
  
" Guess I'll have to show you. Dina Mind Meld!" A beam shot from the crescent moon to Rinis forehead which again had a glowing pink crescent moon on.  
  
Queen Serenity, King Endimon, Princesses, Sailor Senshi, Sailor Pluto, Puu, Luna P, Luna, Artemis, Moon Kingdom, Serena, Dark Nights.  
  
I remember know! I remember everything about my past and then future. MY friends my family my power! The dark nights are here! I have to find my Senshi. Finally I am awaken!  
  
" Oh Diana! How Ive missed you!" Rini said a glowing tear rolled off her cheek, she knelt down to Diana and hugged her to her chest.  
  
" I have missed you too Small Lady"  
  
" I am no longer Small Lady though Or Princess."  
  
" To me you always will be though. Rini look!"  
  
Rini put Diana down and noticed that her silver tear had changed into a broach.  
  
" Is this my new transformation? I will no longer have my princess power will I?" Rini didnt need any answer she already knew it. She reached out and grabbed the broach. She looked at Diana who nodded.  
  
" Go on." Diana said gently.  
  
" Moon Prism power!" Rini was surrounded in light and when the light faded she had transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Wow. Just like my old days when I went to the past." Sailor Moon had a look of sadness as she remembered her past.  
  
" Mother. Serena. Father. Are they not here with me?" Sailor Moon turned away from Diana, who remained silent.  
  
" Didnt think so." A tear fell from her eyes.  
  
" Sailor Moon...." Diana began  
  
" Its ok realy. I have lots of things to do!" Sailor Moon smiled and turned back round.  
  
" I suspect its a monster doing this to the laundrettes."  
  
" Why the laundrettes though? Was it because I am here?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
" Im not sure I do not know if the knights know about their past I can only hope they dont then maybe we have some advantage." Diana started to walk away.  
  
" Come on!"  
  
Sailor Moon ran after her and after a bright flash of light, they were back in the laundrettes.  
  
A huge piece of the roof fell and just missed Sailor Moon.  
  
" Right thats it! Who is doing this?!" Sailor Moon demanded. She ducked and ran to the door as another piece of dbris fell. Someone laughed a long evil laugh.  
  
" I am doing this!" The voice screeched in a horrid high pitched squeel.  
  
" What the?!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
A monster appeared from nowhere. It was quite tall and had long green hair, its skin was green and it hard two large spikes protruding from its hands and shoulders.  
  
" Ha ha ha! And who are you!" The monsters voice was terrible and Sailor Moon had to cover her ears with her hands so it was bearable.  
  
" I I I am Sailor Moon! Champion and protecter of love and justice. I overcome all evil. In the name of the moon I will punish you!" She stood in the notorious Sailor Moon stance.  
  
" What a joke!" The monster laughed and shot three spikes at Sailor Moon. She dodged the fist and second but the third sliced through some of her skirt.  
  
" You are gonna pay for that!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
" Sailor Moon you have new attacks. Open your mind and they will come to you!" Diana said, crouching under a piece of the fallen roof.  
  
" Right." Sailor Moon closed her eyes. She opened them and laughed.  
  
" Moon Beam strike!" A beam of light struck the monster who squealed causing Sailor Moon to clutch her ears again.  
  
" Spike Shower!" It shouted. Dozens od spikes fell around Sailor Moon and a few struck. Sailor Moon fell to the ground and moaned.  
  
" That hurt." Sailor Moon looked at her left arm which was bleeding.  
  
She tried to stand up but fell back down again. The monster laughed.  
  
" Sailor Moon come on! You can do this! Dont be such a crybaby!" Diana shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon groaned and this time stood up without falling.  
  
" Right! Moon Beam Strike!" This time the beam seemed much brighter and it hit the monster, which fell squeeling to the floor.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon use your Destruction!" Diana advised Sailor Moon.  
  
" Moon Destruction Blow!" Hundreds of moons and star shaped lights hit the monster which now turned to ashes.  
  
" Yes! I did it!" Sailor Moon jumped up and down!  
  
" Well done Sailor Moon" Diana came out from the debris and the building stopped shaking, the weather returened to normal.  
  
The debris in front of the door dissapeared and someone walked in through it.  
  
" Hey what happened in here?" A boy with white/blonde hair walked in. He looked about Rinis age. His eyes were a bright blue and sparkled. Sailor Moon blushed when she noticed the boy.  
  
who is that?!! Rini thought  
  
" Um. I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice! I just saved this laundrette from an evil monster!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Diana shot her an evil look and a swaet bead appeared on her forhead.  
  
" Nice joke wasnt very funny though! Oh well who cares what realy happened? See you around Sailor Moon." The boy walked to the door.  
  
" Wait who are you?" Sailor Moon walked up to him. Now the boy blushed.  
  
" Um... my names James." James smiled and Sailor Moon melted.  
  
James waved and walked out.  
  
" Sailor Moon why did you tell him what happened!!" Diana shouted but Sailor Moon wasnt listening she was dreaming about James.  
  
" James......what a lovely name." Sailor Moons eyes shined and she giggled.  
  
" I hope we meet again."  
  
Diana looked at the floor.  
  
Something felt strange about him.  
  
Diana had a vision of Dark Knight Moon and gasped.  
  
It cant be him surely?  
  
Diana put the thought to the back of her head. For now.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Mom Im home!" Rini walked through the front door and dumped ht laundry on the stairs. (Rini had managed to rescue the laundry)  
  
" Hello darling did you do the laundry?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Sure did. And I found a stray cat and bought her home her names Diana!" Rini rean up the stairs.  
  
" Guess I have no choice. Oh it will be nice to have a cat around the house." ^__^ Rinis mom said to herself happily.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Thats the end of chapter one"past remembered for a moon star" I hope you like it!  
  
Please please please give me feedback I'm begging you!  
  
supersaiyajinn_princess@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Or sign my G.book on my unfinished (soon 2b fantastic) website  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sailorscoutsgalaxy/  
  
Thankyou please look out for chp 2 (yet to be named) 


End file.
